


We Are

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chad lindberg is a national treasure, Destiel - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Echoing a familiar conversation, Dean wonders if his wedding to Castiel is real. Cas is there to remind him that it is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic, enjoy

**Dean**

Jack brought the Roadhouse and all our friends back to life to celebrate the wedding. The wedding of Castiel the Angel and me. The place has been refurbished, but still feels familiar. Still feels like home.  
Ash, Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen and Rufus and all our friends in Heaven are now alive.  
Mom and Dad are not. I did not want them at the wedding because I knew they wouldn’t approve. And I don’t care what they think any more.  
Cas and I also got Gabriel, Meg and Crowley out of the Empty, with all of them promising to be on their best behaviour and Gabriel promising not to perform any pranks or sleep with anybody’s mother.  
To which Sam tells Crowley about Gabriel’s past with Rowena, to Crowley’s horror.

Charlie split us all up into two teams for our bachelor parties the night before the wedding – Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam, Rufus and Ash were looking after me and making sure I didn’t get too drunk, and Meg, Crowley, Rowena, Jack and a few other Angels and friends we could trust looked after Cas.

I remember getting nervous towards the end of the night, thinking about what I would say at the wedding.

It doesn’t feel real that this is really happening. All I’ve ever wanted; the life I have so often fought for is finally within our grasp.

We finally retired and Cas could have chosen anyone in the world to be with and he chose me.

So the bachelor party was fun.

And now, let me lay the scene for the wedding.

Ash has been setting up the music for the wedding whilst Jo and Ellen have been decorating. There are banners all around, balloons and everywhere is white and gold and heavenly.  
The wedding is being held outside, with Rowena officiating the wedding after much debate and the fact that we had dealt with a few homophobic assholes beforehand and Claire volunteered to stab a few of them, with Jody trying to stop her.  
Bobby and Sam give me my tuxedo. Gabriel and Jack are acting as Cas’ best men and Sam and Charlie are mine.  
Sam notices how nervous I am and tells me I’m going to be fine.  
As everything falls into place over the next few hours, I hear Cas arrive and get into position. Charlie forbids us from seeing each other because its bad luck.

He fell in love with me for me. He’s been by my side through it all and he truly loves me.  
And I love him.  
I don’t care that it sounds like a chick flick. I don’t. If that is what I get teased about, then I’ll take it over anything else any day because I’ve finally got a slice of the life I’ve always wanted. In just a short while I’ll see him.  
It doesn’t feel real.

My hands go numb and I feel warm inside.

Sam and I talk about everything we’ve been through and how we’ve got to where we are now and Sam says he is happy for me.  
Eileen comes in to tell us its time 

“You ready, Dean?” Sam asks with the biggest grin on his face.

I nod and Sam and Eileen go to take their places outside. Bobby smirks as he looks at me as he comes over.

“What are you doing, Bobby?” I ask, confused.

“I’m going to give you away, you idgit.” He says, a smile on his face.

I laugh; the nerves making me shake more than usual. Bobby pulls me into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Dean.”

He pulls away and I hate the fact that part of me pulls away. Part of me wishes we could have held on a little longer because its been forever since we’ve been together.  
Following our cue, we make our way outside as the music starts.

This still doesn’t feel real. If this is a dream then I do not want to be woken up.

I see Cas. He’s absolutely stunning; his tuxedo is white, with golden hues. And it kinda looks like he’s wearing a white version of his trenchcoat.  
I find myself trying to catch my breath as we walk towards him.  
Minutes feel like forever as we finally make it down the aisle.  
I take Cas by his hands, thanking Bobby. Rowena starts speaking but I do not hear her as its almost as if the entire world disappears as I only have eyes for my Angel.

“Hi handsome.” Cas says, voice soft.

“Is this real?” I ask in response, enjoying the sight.

Cas takes one of my hands to place upon his chest, over where his heart should be – and I can hear his heart beating. I didn’t think Angels hearts could beat.  
I move my other hand to cup his face and Cas grins, his breath hitches in his throat and I see all the love in the world in his eyes.  
Like when I lost him.

“We are.” He says sweetly. “You asked me what was real and you know we are.”


End file.
